Vampire
Vampires are undead beings that have been bitten by another vampire, and as such, have gained the powers of vampires. Appearance Vampires look differently depending on how they became vampires. If they were converted, then they will look somewhat indistinguishable from their own species, except with paler skin, fangs, and red eyes. However, if one is born a vampire, then they will look like a stereotypical vampire, with red eyes, pale skin, black hair, fangs, claws, and pointed ears. Behavior Vampire behavior is varied at best. They usually like to live among others in peaceful coexistence. However, like the zombies, their thirst for blood tends to make things more difficult. However, unlike zombies, there are many acceptable substitutes for other being's blood, such as animal blood, pomegranate juice, blood oranges, beet juice, and even blood sausages. If a vampire consumes one of these, it will be satisfying enough until they get another drink of being blood. Powers Some vampire powers depend on whether or not they were born with their powers or given them, and if the latter, what race they were in their past life. However, the powers in this list are the ones that all vampires have in common. *'Enhanced agility:' Vampires are able to go from one motion to the other effortlessly. *'Enhanced bite:' Vampires have very strong jaws, being able to even bite through the toughest bone. *'Enhanced combat:' Vampires possess superhuman levels of hand-to-hand combat skills, and excel in various forms of combat. *'Enhanced durability:' Vampires, being undead, can sustain numerous blows of internal or external assaults. *'Enhanced endurance:' Vampires, being undead, are able to survive without energy for an extended period of time. *'Enhanced hearing:' Vampires are able to hear with amazing clarity, distance, detail, and even frequencies that most cannot hear. *'Enhanced smell:' Vampires are able to detect specific beasts, beings, objects, places, substances, etc., locate their origin, and even track, using nothing but their senses of smell. *'Enhanced speed:' Vampires are able to move at a supernatural level of speed. *'Enhanced strength:' Vampires are able to exert great strength from their muscles. *'Semi-immortality:' Vampires, being undead, are immune to the affects of aging. However, they can be killed if one knows their weaknesses. *'Regenerative healing factor:' Vampires have a healing factor that allows them to even regenerate lost tissues or even lost limbs. *'Blood empowerment:' Vampires grow stronger, faster, more durable, etc, the more blood they drink. *'Contaminant immunity:' Vampires are able to neutralize almost all existing detrimental contaminants in their bodies, including sicknesses. *'Night vision:' Vampires are able to see clearly in darkness. *'Vampirization:' Vampires are able to turn other beings into vampires with a bite. However, there is an antidote to vampire venom, however, the antidote has to be taken before the venom takes full effect, which can take anywhere from a few seconds to a few hours, depending on the location of the bite. *'Daytime walking:' Vampires, contrary to popular belief, can't be killed by sunlight. However, sunlight does bother their eyes and irritate their skin, so maybe you might see them wearing sunglasses and slathering on a lot of sunscreen. *'Hypnotism:' Vampires are able to make subconscious suggestions to get others to do their bidding. *'Minor shapeshifting:' Vampires are able to turn into different things, but, depending on the member's species, these transformations differ. They all, however, fall into four distinct categories: an aerial creature form (for pureblood vampires, this form is a bat), a land animal form (for pureblood vampires, this form is a wolf), a gaseous form (for pureblood vampires, this form is mist/fog), and a miscellaneous matter form (for pureblood vampires, this form is dust). Weaknesses *'Starvation:' Vampires will starve if they don't drink blood or an acceptable blood substitute in a long time. *'Garlic:' Vampires cannot stand garlic, and will be dispelled when one smells garlic. *'Holy symbols:' Vampires may or may not be repelled by religious symbols (it doesn't matter what religion) depending on how the user feels towards vampires. If one regards vampires with fear and/or hatred, the vampire cannot stand it. Contrarily, if one feels love, friendship, and/or affection towards vampires, the effects will be rendered null and void. *'Holy water:' Vampires are weak to holy water, similarly to how they are weak to religious symbols. *'Threshholds:' Vampires cannot cross the threshhold of a house without the owner's permission. However, if one already has permission, then they can come and go as they please. *'Wooden stakes:' Vampires will die when impaled through the heart with a wooden stake. *'Silver bullets:' Vampires will die if shot in the heart with a silver bullet. *'Arithmomania:' Vampires are obsessed with numbers and counting, and one can protect themselves from a vampire attack by spreading seeds or grains in corners of the house. Category:Magic Category:Being Category:Monster Category:Undead